Marshall's Feelings
by MonkeyRay2319
Summary: With the new pup in Everest who is now the paw patrol. Marshall started becoming more clumsy then before. Chase wants to help his friend, but ended up almost losing his best friend. Everest is trying to put things together on whats going now with Marshall, but he want no one to find out about his crush on Everest. Marshall wouldn't even tell Ryder. OC is for Everest from the NewPup


**The pups were playing up at Jake's Mountain, while Ryder was repairing Everest's rid. Marshall was sitting alone watching everyone play in the **

**snow. "Marshall what are you doing over here by yourself." Marshall turned his head and saw Chase there. "Nothing just enjoying the view." he lied. **

**"The only view I see is of Skye and Everest." Chase said trying not to look at Skye. Marshall just continued to look. "You know that we are best **

**friends, and that you can tell me anything, right." Chase said as he sat next to him. "I know, and where are you going with this?" Marshall said **

**without looking at Chase. "I know something is wrong, we can talk about it?" Chase said. "Chase your not a peacemaker, nothing is wrong so leave **

**me alone." Marshall yelled. "Nevermind and fine, if you need me I'm going to make a snowman with Rocky." Chase said as he walked away. **

**Marshall looked at Chase as he walked away. "*sigh* I can't tell no one, I just can't. If I tell anyone that I have a crush on Everest, the other pups **

**will start teasing me." He looked up and saw Everest playing with Skye running away. "O Everest ever since we met you at the South Pole. I felt **

**different, I know I became more of a clumsy pup, but that only happens when I see you. I get lost in your big blue eyes. Then when you helped us, **

**clear the snow in Adventure Bay and we got to have fun playing on the icey bay. See you laughing and smiling made me feel warm inside. *sigh* **

**What am I going to do?" Marshall said to himself. Marshall then started to walk heading to where Chase and Rocky were. **

**Skye and Everest were playing until the saw Marshall walking. "Hey Skye didn't you say that Marshall was always the happy, jumpy type of pup?" **

**asked Everest. Skye nodded. "So what's wrong with him now. He doesn't look like that now?" Everest said as she pointed her paw to him. Skye saw**

**Marshall walking slow with his head down. "I'm not sure lets ask Chase, cuz I know he went to check on him." Skye said. And with no second to **

**pass, they ran to the other pups. Chase was helping Rocky with his snowman, while Zuma and Rubble were snowbroading. "Chase, Rocky, Zuma, **

**Rubble" They lift their heads, turned them and saw Skye and Everest running to them. "What's wrong Skye?" asked Rocky. "Do any of you know **

**what's wrong with Marshall? He doesn't look happy." asked Everest. "When I found him, he didn't look happy. I asked if he wanted to talk about it, **

**but he said no." Chase said not even looking at the pups. Skye was looking at Chase's face, "You look upset Chase." she said. Chase looked up and **

**saw Skye looking at him worried, so he just forced a smile, "I'm alright, I'm just worried about Marshall." Skye still looked at him. "Should we talk **

**to Ryder?" asked Rubble. "I think we should, but its your call Chase." said Zuma. "Yea lets talk to Ryder." Chase said. So with that they all walked to **

**Ryder, who was still working on Everest rid. "Ryder Ryder Ryder!" they all said. "Whats up pups?" Ryder said as he rolled out from under the rid. **

**"Something is wrong with Marshall?" said Skye "What's wrong with him" Ryder asked. "He's not the same jumpy, fun, pup that we all know and **

**love." said Rocky. "He looks upset, and sad. I went up to check on him, but he didn't want to talk about it." said Chase. "Okay let me see if I can talk **

**to him, and see what's wrong." Ryder said. Ryder walked off and went looking for Marshall, once he found him. "Wow I see what the pups were **

**talking about? Hey Marshall." said Ryder. "Hi Ryder." Marshall said trying to look happy. "What's wrong the other pups are worried about you." **

**Ryder said going down to Marshall's level. "It's nothing, really. How did you know I was here?" said Marshall. "Chase told me. Like I said they are **

**all worried about you." Ryder said. When Marshall heard Chase's name, he growled alittle, "I'm fine Ryder really, but I'm going to head back to the **

**Lookout." he said. "Okay I think the other pups ended there already, and I think Everest went with them." said Ryder. Once Marshall heard that **

**Everest went to the Lookout, he walked alittle fast to get to his firetruck. **

**The pups were all at the Lookout, eating, relaxing, playing Pup Pup Boogie, and like Zuma taking naps. Chase was watching Skye teach Everest how **

**to play Pup Pup Boogie. Then Marshall walked in and taclked Chase. "Marshall what are you doing?" Chase yelled. "Why did you have to tell Ryder?" **

**yelled Marshall who was on top of him. Then they rolled out of the Lookout. Skye and Everest followed. Chase and Marshall started to fight, which **

**got beyond wild. "I didn't tell Ryder anything, we were all worried about you, Skye and Everest saw you walking, and they said you looked upset. **

**And besides how can I tell the pups something. You never told me anything. Just because we were all worried about doesn't mean I said anything **

**bad." Chase said as he kicked Marshall off of him. "Like I told you and Ryder nothing is wrong with me." Marshall said then headbutt Chase. "Dude **

**he is only trying to help." said Zuma. "Yea, like Chase said we were all worried." said Rubble. Rocky looked at Skye, and Everest. "One of you are **

**going to have to call Ryder. We will try and hold them back, but Chase and Marshall are alittle stronger than us." said Rocky. Everest and Skye **

**nodded and walked away from the loud noise to get ahold of Ryder. Rocky was holding back Chase by his tail while Zuma was doing the same to **

**Marshall. Rubble was in between them with his paws up. "I can't hold any longer." said Zuma who started to move, Marshall slowly started walking **

**to Chase. "Same here." said Rocky. Chase was doing the same thing. Once they both lost their grap of holding them back, Rubble jumped out the **

**way. Chase and Marshall started fighting again. Ryder just got there, and so did Kati. They followed Skye and Everest to the backyard. "Ryder!" said **

**Rubble, Zuma, and Rocky. Marshall and Chase stopped when they heard Ryder's name, and they both were breathing heavy, and dropped to the **

**floor. "Guys, you both know that there is no fighting against team mates. "We know." Marshall and Chase both said looking down. "I've heard that **

**Chase went to check on you when you were on the hill, right Marshall." Ryder said as he looked at him. Marshall just nodded. Before Ryder could **

**continue, Chase started to get lightheaded and so did Marshall. Ryder took a good look at them both. "Kati we have to get them to your place now." **

**yelled Ryder as he picked up them both. Once the got to the vet, Kati took them to the back. **

**A few hours pass, and Kati came out. "How are they Kati?" asked Ryder. "Well, I had to do surgry on them both. Chase had non-stop bleeding in his **

**body. I think it was from when Marshall tackled him. Some bruses for the both of them, they both had to have a tube put in their mouths. The **

**impack on how bad it looks, they both had a crack on their skulls, they both have a broken bone. Chase in the back leg, and Marshall in the rib cage. **

**You guys can go see them. But Ryder I need to talk to you." said Kati. So the pups walked to the back, and saw Chase and Marshall both sleep, tubes **

**in their mouths with a machine helping them breathe, and bandages around their injurys. Skye walked up to Chase, and put her paw on his. Zuma **

**saw her face, and walked up to her. The more Skye looked at Chase, the more she wanted to cry, but she knew that she had to stay strong. One tear **

**fell from her face and landed on Chase's cheek. Chase started moving. "Chase Chase." said Skye. His eyes didn't open, but he was moving his leg. "I **

**think it was the reaction to your tear that landed on his face." said Zuma. "They look died Rocky. This is sad." said Everest who was standing infront **

**of Marshall trying not to cry. "Think positive Everest. They will make it out of this." said Rocky. Ryder and Kati walked inthe room, "Pups do you **

**want to stay here with them for the night?" said Ryder. The pups looked at him and Ryder saw the sad faces and that Everest and Skye have been **

**crying. "Don't worry pups, they will be fine, Chase and Marshall are strong pups to begin with." said Ryder. The Paw Patrol stay at the Kati's vet that **

**night. Kati woke up and saw Ryder standing outside. "Ryder what are you doing up?" she asked. He turned away, and saw her in a robe, with long **

**pants on. "I couldn't sleep." Ryder said. Kati walked to him and took his hand, "They are strong pups Ryder." she said. Ryder was trying to hide his **

**face since he was turning red. His crush on Kati was growing stronger and stronger each time they hang out. Kati already knew about Ryder's **

**feelings but she enjoys seeing him red and acting nervous around her. Kati put her hand on his shoulder. "I might know why Marshall was acting **

**the way the he was." she said. "You do?" Ryder asked. Kati just nodded. "Tell me why Kati?" said Ryder. Kati shook her head trying not to laugh. **

**"Ryder your a good friend, and a great leader when it comes to the Paw Patrol, but when it comes to love and romantic things you are clueless." **

**Kati said and walked away. Ryder looked at her as she walked away. "*sigh* When am I going to tell Kati about my feelings for her." Ryder said to **

**himself and then looked at the sky. **

**In the morning the pups were waking, they saw that Skye was already up and so was Everest. Marshall and Chase were still out cold. Skye helped **

**Kati redo Chase's bandages, while Everest was watching over Marshall. Rocky, Rubble, and Zuma walked out the room, and went to find Ryder. Kati **

**saw them leave, "Everest I have a question for you two?" Everest looked at Skye then at Kati. "Do you have feelings for Marshall?" Kati asked. Skye **

**looked at her, Everest almost fell off the table. "Its okay if you don't want to talk about it." Kati said as she saw her reactions. Everest just looked at **

**Marshall's face. Skye looked at Everest. "Well Everest, do you have feelings for Marshall?" Kati said. Everest looked at Kati then back at Marshall. "I **

**don't know, Kati. I don't know." Everest said. "Okay." When Skye and Everest left that's when Chase and Marshall started to wake up. Their eyes **

**started to up, so Kati took the tubes out of their mouths. "How are you two feeling?" Kati asked. Chase just looked at Marshall who looked like he **

**was about to cry. "What's wrong with you two?" Chase and Marshall didn't move. "O hey Ryder, hey pups." Kati said. "Chase, Mashall you guys are **

**up." said Ryder. The other pups came in happy to see them. "Let me get Skye and Everest" said Zuma. He ran out. "Their throats are alittle dry, **

**since the tube were in there." said Kati. Zuma came back with Skye and Everest. "They are awake." the girls yelled as they saw them. Chase put his **

**paw up then Skye jumped on him hugging him, and Marshall moved back so Everest wouldn't go near him. "I don't think Marshall want you here **

**him." said Rocky. Marshall got up, and walked to a window and just looked outside. Everest was concused. "Something is wrong with them Ryder?" **

**Zuma said. "I can tell, I can tell." Ryder said.**

** After awhile of rest, Marshall still not himself, but that only happens when Everest was around him. Kati had to talk with the pups, and Ryder again. **

**Ryder's pup pad started ringing. "Hello Ryder here" he said. "Hey Ryder, this is not an emergenty, I need you and the pups here. I know whats **

**wrong with Marshall." said Kati. "No problem Kati, we're on our way." Ryder said. "Pups to the vet." The pups started running over there. "Chase, **

**I'm sorry about the fight that happen between us." said Marshall. "Its okay, but now I know why. You have a crush on Everest." Chase said. "Yea." **

**Marshall blushed said back. "So are you planning on tell her? Chase said looking down. "I don't know, but after what we heard, Everest hasn't **

**gotten that close to me. So I think she doesn't like me." Marshall said looking sad. All the pups got to Kati's, when they walked in they saw Kati **

**sitting with her hair infront of her face. "Kati we're here." Ryder said. "Hey Ryder, hey pups. Sit down, Chase and Marshall come with me please." **

**she said. Marshall and Chase followed here into a different room. "I know that it hurts when the person you know doesn't share or show the same **

**feelings. But that doesn't mean that you can just ingore them." Kati started. Marshall knew what she was talking about, and just remained quiet. **

**"So Marshall you heard the chat we were having with Kati that day." They turned around and saw Skye and Everest sitting there. Marshall was **

**about to fall of the table, but Chase grabbed his paw. "What are you two doing here?" yelled Chase. Skye walked up to him and sat down, and next **

**to her was Everest. "I'm sorry that I treated you different." Marshall said. Kati left the room, and went to talk to Ryder. "Chase, how about we leave **

**them chat for alittle" said Skye. "Ummmm...s" Chase was interrpeted by Skye. She put her paw over his mouth and licked his cheek. Chase rolled his **

**eyes, grabbed Skye's paws and kissed her on the lips, "Lets head out." he said. Everest and Marshall was on the other side of the room. "Marshall **

**that's the reason why you were acting different every time I was around. Why didn't you tell me?" Everest asked. "Its not easy telling a cute pup **

**that you like her. Ever since we met. I couldn't stop looking at you. You were the only pup, that I kept thinking about. I was planning on asking **

**Chase, how did he tell Skye that he liked her. But I was scared that if I told anyone on the team, that they would laugh at me or tease me." said **

**Marshall. Everest's face started blushing alittle, "Marshall you know that they would never do that. And...You think I'm cute." she said. Marshall **

**looked away trying not to make eye concent, but Everest pinned him down and saw that he was blushing also. He was almost as red as his collar. **

**"Marshall you silly pup." she said as she licked his cheek. "I had to figure out my feelings, I lived with penguins, then with Jake. I barly see you **

**guys, but when I do I always get a strange feeling inside. It took awhile to understand but the more I get close to you thats when that strange **

**feeling comes. Marshall you silly pup, I love you also." Marshall's eyes opened wide when he heard the word love. Everest kissed his cheek, but then **

**Marshall grabbed her head and kissed her lips. Sadly they fell and landed on the floor. **

**Outside Kati was talking to Ryder, "You don't have to hide your feelings anymore Ryder." Kati said trying not to smile. Ryder looked at her, but then **

**his eyes went wide when Kati pushed her lips against his. "Love you Ryder." she said. "Love you too Kati. Would you like to be my girlfriend." he **

**said. "I would love to Ryder, I would love to." Kati said as she kissed Ryder again. The pups were all by the window watching them, and howled. **

**Ryder and Kati turned around and saw them. "Well it looks like we have pup love. First it was Chase and Skye, and now we have Marshall with **

**Everest." said Kati. "Yep, and you guys are some good pups." said Ryder as he turned to face Kati and he kissed her again. **

**Hope you liked it.**


End file.
